Grass Stained Knights
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Fang is beginning to discover that Lightning has more of a soft side than she lets on, but when she starts to dig too deep nestling herself into places she isn’t welcome the stunning beauty just might bite her beast.
1. Shut up, Fang

Authors Note: I've been reading these Lighting/Fang stories and thought I'd write one of my own.

_Chapter One: Shut up, Fang._

The thundering of her heart was loud in her ears as the footsteps and rusting of trees behind her came to a halt. This act was one normal people would have been relieved by. To them it might have been the sign that they were looking for. That they had indeed out ran the thing that hunted them. The young warrior removed the soft tuffs of light pink hair from her eyes. She concentrated on the area that surrounded her. She knew that silence only meant one thing. Her rival was on the prowl, shadowing her every move and waiting for her to make a mistake.

A blunder she couldn't afford to make. She had to get to higher ground if she had any hope of turning the tables on her persistent rival. The young warrior slipped her sword off of her shoulder and looked for a vulnerable building. She knew her time was almost up. The warrior she was anxious to come face to face with again would soon be upon her.

Hazy blue eyes scanned the surrounding area before closing. The young woman inhaled deeply and that's when she felt it with her senses the light panting of her opponent as they drew near.

The swoosh of the other warriors spear as it soared past where she's previously been standing told her that the race was on again. The weapon lodged itself into a tree and she pulled it out.

She heard a light growl and that was her queue. She jumped as high as she could. Her legs launching her above the tree's enabling her to get a good look around. She felt her accent began to slow. She lifted the arm that held the spear and with as much force as she could muster, without proper leverage, threw it.

The wooden weapon's soar was impressive as it cut through the air. She began her descent before she could begin to see it fall. She smirked. She could just sense the irritation that her predator emitted. She landed in one of the tree's knowing better than to step foot on the ground.

"Fetch," She told her enemy. Her voice was husky as she taunted the hidden being.

"With pleasure," Her stalker replied and before the light pink haired woman could blink strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her backward. The two fell heavily from the tree. The blue eyed woman landing on top. The grip around her shoulders slackened and she pulled herself away.

Standing up slightly she staggered back and glared at her opponent. Dark raven colored locks covered the woman's shoulders as they shook. The dark haired woman was laughing. She lifted her left hand and pushed her hair back from her face. Jade locked with azure.

"I didn't mean me, Fang," The standing warrior said pointedly. The scowl on her face produced more taunting chuckles from the other woman.

"I know," Fang replied standing up. She brushed the dirt from her clothes. The dark blue sash she wore was covered in grass stains due to their little game. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was growing dark. "You should get back."

"Don't," The shorter woman replied. The other woman had an annoying habit of telling her what she should do. Fang watched her as she shook her head in protest. The dark haired woman shrugged and turned in the direction in which the other woman had thrown her weapon.

"Lightning?" Fang called turning to look back at her over her shoulder.

She was gone.

Fang shrugged and began walking. Animals scurried past her as they heard her trudging through. She climbed multiple hill sides and plant life. It took her some time to find the discarded weapon. She growled lowly. The tip was in good condition but the wood was broken in three places. She'd have to give it to Lightning. The other woman had a great arm. It was well after dark now. She shivered quietly and adjusted her sash to provide her with some cover. As water droplets began trickling from the sky, Fang figured that wasn't going to be enough.

In her haste to capture the ornery woman, they made it a few miles too many away from camp in her opinion. There was no way she was going to crawl through the oncoming storm to make her way back to camp. She scoped out a tree that would provide her with plenty of cover and began to climb. Thunder sounded in the distance as she made herself comfortable in a little niche.

The wind picked up and she sat with satisfaction watching the night sky light up. Something below her caught her attention. Something was attempting to inhabit the same tree. Fang watched with interest as a fur covered creature made its way up.

"Stupid," The creature called Fang. It stopped once it reached her pushing her aside. The large fur item slipped off and revealed Lightning. The girl carried a pack and took it off her shoulders. She thrust it at the other girl who had no choice but to accept it.

Fang raised an eyebrow and opened the latched on the pack. She rustled around inside. There were dry clothing and foodstuffs.

"Lightning…"

"Shut up, Fang."

The raven haired woman knew better than to be a smart ass at this point. Instead she pulled out one of the dry dress items. She shook it out and set it down. While Lightning was preoccupied with making herself comfortable, Fang pushed the sash off of her shoulder and removed the short top she wore.

Lightning scanned the tree they were in and spotted Fang's broken tool. She grabbed it ignoring the half naked female behind her. She inspected the wood taking note of its characteristics. She put it back and without a word climbed out of the tree.

Fang pulled on a warmer piece of clothing and removed the rest of her sopping wet garments. She hung it out on one of the limbs. She felt slightly awkward in only a shirt as she snuggled into the warm furs that Lightning had provided.

She laid there munching on dried fruit for some time, wondering where the other woman had gone off to. The raven haired woman stayed up as long as she could before falling asleep waiting for her counterpart.

Lightening ignored the sopping wet feeling of her clothes as they rubbed against her skin. Her hair clung to her face but her eyes were squinted in determination. She climbed the next tree, slipping on its moss covered bark. Her hand slipped. She couldn't find a stabilizer and, like the tree was rejecting her, she fell. The feeling of hard rock's pressing into her back as she landed made her grown.

She looked up into the tall tree again and began with a new approach. She left the tree's trunk alone and pulled herself up on various limbs. She almost grinned when she found what she was looking for. She would have preferred for the branch she was about to steal to have already been on the ground, but the fresh limb was sure to have a pleasing feeling in Fangs hand.

"Forgive me," She whispered to the tree as it swayed in the winds of the storm. She pulled out her knife and went to work.

Fang arose early the next morning. The storm had passed leaving only wet terrain and chilling wind. She sat up from her niche and retrieved the sack. Lightning never did return. Fang slipped on the rest of her dry clothing and gathered her things. She wrapped them in the wet fur and removed the rest of the foodstuffs from the bag before slipping the furs inside.

The tall woman tossed the pack out of the tree and hopped out. Taking a good look at her surroundings, she saw footprints in the mud leading away from her tree, but oddly not toward camp. Fang felt something in her chest become unsettled. She didn't like it when Lightning left on her own. The light haired woman almost always met trouble that way.

She hitched the pack onto her shoulders and tracked the little trouble maker. Fang knew she wasn't trying to hide. Lightning was very skilled at disguising her tracks. She eventually found the young woman leaning again a large rock. She appeared to be humming lightly to herself as she made deep carvings into something in her hand. Fang crept closer seeing the shorter female more clearly.

"What do you have there?" Fang asked once she knew she'd been noticed. She recognized her blades on both ends. They glistened in the early morning light from a very recent sharpening.

Lightning stifled a growl at the blush she felt creeping up the back of her neck. Fang smiled as Lightning's cheeks became as pink as her hair. She held out the repaired tool. The carvings were finished. She'd spent more than half the night making it as perfect as she could. She wasn't an expert on making spears. They weren't nearly her weapon of choice.

Fang looked from the new spear to Lightning and back again. The other woman's craftsmanship was impressive. She stepped forward and took the outreached lance in her grasp. It was well balanced and light weight. The wood was strong. It felt of high quality and the boost in power from the carvings made her feel good. She twirled it before stabbing it into the earth.

"Thank you," Fang said. She locked eyes with Lightning and for a second she could see behind the steeliness of foggy blue eyes.

Lightning turned her face away and began walking toward camp. She didn't dare look into Fang's gaze. There was too much appreciation behind it. Seldom did she do anything out of guilt. Although it wasn't her intention, there had been no reason to damage the dark haired woman's spear.

They'd almost made it back before Lightning stopped. She looked up toward the sky and watched the local birds as they flew in formation. They continued on. Fang could eventually hear the giggles of one of their comrades.

"Fang," An accented voice called. "We'd thought Light had finally done you in."

The redhead before Fang grinned at her. She was a few years younger and only reached her shoulders. Lighting scoffed as she entered camp. She went over to her things and shuffled through them. She pulled out dry clothes and disappeared to change.

"How was sleeping out in the elements?" Vanille asked. She was as full of energy as ever. It appeared that none of the males were awake yet.

"Interesting," Fang replied. She chatted on more with the other woman. She set her pack down and pulled out the contents so that they could properly dry. Vanille helped her spread the fur over a large rock. She rang out her clothes and hung them over a tree branch.

Fang grabbed her newly handled weapon and figured that it would be an appropriate time to practice. Her old handle had groves for her fingers in it but the new one had natural curves in it and would lessen the stress on her hands and wrists.

She ran her finger over the blades nicking herself on the palm of her hand. She grasped the wood tightly.

"I hope it gets infected," Lightning remarked perching to watch.

"You look better. No longer are you a sopping puppy," Fang replied listening to lightning scoff. "How about we spar?"

Lightning pursed her lips in thought. She was tired and her senses weren't sharp. Perfect. She looked at Fang with a new sense of fortitude that made the older woman step back.

"You're on," Lightning grinned.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Don't be shy. Leave a review if you have time.


	2. Battle Wounds

_Chapter Two: Battle Wounds_

It was early evening two weeks later when they finally reached Bohdum, Lightning leading the way. There weren't very many people out. It was in the middle of the week; surely the citizen's of the small city were at home putting children to rest or cuddling close to their loved ones.

"So sis I guess this is goodnight,"

Lightning looked over her shoulder and glared at the man who dared to call her his sister. Yes, the tall blonde imbecile was married to the younger of the Farrons. She wanted to strangle him with the white coat he wore every time he opened his mouth.

"I'm not your sister, Snow," Lighting replied starkly. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Fang and Vanille both sighed. There was only so much of the two together that the small traveling party could stand. Snow knew what he was doing every time he uttered what they had coined "the S word".

He looked over the group and gave in. His shoulders slumped and he nudged the smaller boy next to him. The silver haired boy looked up and gathered from the look that it was time to go. As much as he knew living with Snow was better for him, he couldn't help but feel lonely every time he left Lightning's side.

"Hope," Lightning called. She was no longer looking at them, but at something off in the distance. "Lift your head up and go home."

She heard the young man mumble something under his breath. It was just like him to never speak up when it mattered. He'd have to remember sooner or later that, the love she had for him was of that of a brother, she wasn't his mother. She wasn't in his life to replace anyone or coddle him.

"I'll walk with you guys," The last of the men said. His skin was dark and his facial hair was neatly trimmed. The afro he wore served as a nest for the young Chocobo that inhabited his hair.

"Night Sazh," Vanille said waving her hand high as they left the group of women standing there.

"You'll be alright won't you?" Fang asked her attention focused on the shorter woman in front of her. As she expected Lightning didn't say anything to her. She simply raised her pack over her shoulders again and began walking.

"I've got something things I need to pick up," Vanille told Fang. "I'll be home a little later."

"Stay away from those pubs," Fang warned. "I'm not playing the sympathetic friend tonight."

Vanille smiled innocently. She knew Fang. If Vanille called her at two in the morning the dark haired woman would be at her side in at moment's notice. She was too loyal a friend to leave her hanging.

"I'm serious,"

"I'll stay out of trouble," Vanille answered. She bid her roommate Farwell and bounced off. Her sandals kicked up sand as she hurried toward the more bustling part of the city.

Fang stood back and watched as both women went in opposite directions. It looked like she'd be all alone for the night. She sighed and made her way home. The house was dark when she got there. Neither of the houses occupants had been there in so long. When she entered the small house she shuddered. It was cold and the air was stale. They'd cleaned the house thoroughly before they'd gone on their mission. It felt completely unlived in.

She set to fixing that. She laid her pack down; out of the way just in case Vanille did come stumbling home. She walked around their cream colored living room and sat down on the black leather couch. She relaxed kicking off her shoes and propping her feet up on the wooden coffee table in front of her.

The house was starting to look better already. She yawned and gave the temperature of the room a fleeting thought. Her stomach growled angrily. It never failed to get on her nerves at the wrong moment.

Lightning took the long way home. She was hoping to give her sister some time to converse with her annoying husband on the phone before she got there. She couldn't figure out why Serah still lived in her house. When she reached the seaside dwelling she called her own. The lights were on. She could see Serah's shadow pacing back and forth.

She walked up the steps and the door opened. Serah flung herself out the door. Lightning stumbled backwards teetering on the edge of the top step. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. Lightning felt her hot tears as her sibling embraced her.

Lightning felt a smile tug at her lips. Serah was her world. Her chest swelled with emotion but she took in a deep breath soothing them. Perhaps this was why Serah still lived with her. The younger girl loved her too much to leave her. She feared Lightning being alone with no one to fuss over her.

"I missed you so much," Serah said pulling away from her sibling.

She ushered her into the warmth of the house. It smelled amazing. The table was set and Lightning was sure dinner waited for her, most likely being kept warm in the oven.

"I missed you too," Lightning replied. "But I'm starting to wonder if Snow is on to something with this wife business."

Serah grinned. She helped Lightning put her things away before inviting her fully into the house. It was clean just as she expected.

"Go take a shower," Serah told her. "I'll not have you sitting at the table smelling like that."

"I don't smell," Lightning grumbled. "I'm just not wearing some silly fragrance."

Serah folded her arms over her chest and gave a look that could almost rival one of her own. The older woman felt her resolve crumble. Serah had done so much growing up over the last few years.

"Fine," Lightning gave in.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Serah called from the living room. Lightning walked down the hallway and into her room.

"The boys went home, Vanille wanted to let loose and Fang is probably looking for a victim." Lightning replied. When she turned on the light, her room was exactly the way she left it. She messed it quickly by stripping off her clothes.

"Are you still Jealous of Jihl?" Serah asked. She flopped down on the couch and picked up the book she'd discarded the day before.

Lightning ignored her. The light pink haired woman shuffled through her clothing and wondered if wearing pajama's at the table was appropriate. She shrugged her shoulders. It didn't matter. She grabbed a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She tossed the items on her bed and pulled her robe from her closet.

Serah huffed at Lightning's lack of an answer. She eyed the phone as it sat innocently on top of its charger. Without a second thought she picked it up and dialed the dark haired woman's number. If she was anything like her sister, the older woman was bound to be home and was probably starving.

"I'm inviting her over," Serah yelled to Lightning. She knew Lightning couldn't hear her. She'd heard the bathroom door shut when she retrieved the phone.

Lightning walked over to the shower stall and opened the glass door. Reaching inside she turned the water on, adjusting it to the right temperature. It had been a while since she'd had the chance to enjoy its warm sprays. She discarded her robe and took a few steps backward, looking at her body in the full length mirror.

Bruises littered her body in large splotches. Most of them were fading but there were newer ones. The dark inflamed skin was severally irritated. It's purple and blue coloring making her look like some weird scientific experiment. She only blamed herself. She hadn't been caring for them recently.

"Fang,"

Serah smiled when Fang's voice groggily greeted her. She was had been right.

"Welcome back," Serah said enthusiastically. She heard Fang groan and new it was because of her sickeningly cheerfulness.

"Thanks," Fang replied.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner."

"We?" The older woman's voice displayed her doubt. If Lightning hadn't flat out told her no to the idea of having her over for a meal then it was highly probable that the older girl had simply disregarded her.

"I'd love too," Fang replied. She refused to give up an opportunity to annoy her comrade. "See you soon."

"Oh and Fang?" Serah called just before she hung up. "Take a shower."

Lightning hissed when the hot liquid flowed over her shoulders and caressed her aching skin. She tried to concentrate on the water but her mind could only focus on Serah's last question. The aforementioned woman had been a pain in her ass ever since their first encounter. Their group had assumed that everyone had mutual contempt for the blonde.

Apparently they'd been wrong. Lightning cursed Fang. Not only was she aggravated, the scorching intensity in which she felt betrayed only made it worse. She had thought that perhaps she'd squelched any type of feelings she may have developed for the dark haired woman. She gave up on that now.

The first time Fang had announced she was bringing someone special to one of Serah's dinners no one had expected that bitch to enter behind her. As everyone had attempted to be on their best behavior in front of their guest, Lightning had openly expressed her feelings on Jihl's presence in her home. No one dared utter her name in front of the solider. Even Fang knew where the line was after that.

Lightning reached for her shampoo and began massaging the vanilla scented concentrate into her hair. It foamed up as she worked her scalp. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. She wasn't a fan of people touching her but the fleeting thought of a massage passed through her mind.

The soft thuds of someone knocking on the door pulled her from her deliberation.

"Yes?" She answered as she began rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"We would really enjoy eating tonight," Fang answered.

Lightning rolled her eyes in response. Serah was going to pay for her actions. She'd had enough of Oerba Yun Fang over the last two months to last her at least a year. The door knob turned and the barrier between them pushed inward.

"I will kill you if you don't shut the fucking door," the younger woman snapped. Fang poked her head through the doorway.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," she said. "Besides you brought this upon yourself when you decided not to answer me."

"I'm coming now leave," Lightning commanded.

Fang was satisfied by that answer and closed the door. She helped Serah with washing the dishes she'd used to prepare their meals. It wasn't long before Lightning joined them. She actually looked like a real person for once in Fangs opinion. The clothing she wore on a daily basis took something away from her features.

"Don't you just look so homey," Fang teased.

"Why did you invite her here," Lightning asked Serah when the woman sat down at the table.

"I told you," Serah replied denying her the smile that attempted to play on her lips. "And I was met with no resistance."

"You know you enjoy my company," Fang told her.

Lightning glared at the older woman as she picked up the bowl full of mashed potatoes and began serving herself. She then handed it off. Serah had created them a small feast. She baked fresh bread and roasted Cornish hens for them.

"Serah," Lightning asked looking into the last bowl to be passed her way. "What is this?"

Her sister had gotten creative and made them one of her rice concoctions. Only god knew what she'd incorporated into it. She usually wouldn't tell them the ingredients until after they'd tried it.

The young Farron smiled, taking a page from Lightning's book, she ignored her.


	3. Grand Pulse

Author Note: Many thanks go to .1990 for editing this chapter.

Chapter Three: Grand Pulse

The three women had long finished dinner. They found themselves sitting around the den snacking on a few cookies from the cupboard. Serah had really out done herself. Lightning watched with piercing eyes as Fang made herself comfortable. The dark haired woman smirked at her, eyes twinkling with unshed amusement.

It grew quiet as the three settled into their fatigue. It appeared neither would be moving from their spots anytime soon. Serah hummed happily while her legs were draped over the side of the couch, her head resting in Lightning's lap. The older woman absent mindedly ran her fingers through her younger sisters hair, lightly massaging her scalp.

Fang yawned. Her eye lids became heavy as the sound of Serah's melody began easing her off to sleep. It was well past midnight. They could hear the clock in Lightning's room as it signaled one o'clock. Fang lazily allowed her head to roll in Lightning's direction. Her green eyes took in the relaxed appearance of the usually tense woman.

The urge she constantly had to chase the elder Farron rose to a high. It would be much different than it had been the other day. Lightning was extremely good at evading her. Dark alley ways, abandoned buildings, even large open spaces seemed to be on her side.

"Stop it," Lightning commanded. She could feel the eyes of the other woman as they roamed over her body. She felt exposed. She always did under Fang's gaze.

"Look at me," Fang replied, voice much huskier than she wanted it to be.

Lightning's eyebrows came together in a frown but she didn't do as she was told. Her blue eyes remained closed. Serah sat up and looked between the two women. She knew the tone Fang had just used.

"It's time for bed," the younger woman said, excusing herself. She swung her legs around and hopped up from the couch. Lightning nodded. Serah leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, causing the elder Farron to smile.

"Good night, Serah." Fang said. Fang didn't lift her gaze from Lightning as Serah came and did the same thing to her.

"Don't break anything," She warned in a mock motherly fashion before disappearing down the hall.

The two women waited. They sat quietly concentrating on the noises from Serah's bedroom. They heard her light shuffling as the girl went through her dresser pulling out pajamas. They listened as she left her room and went to the bathroom across the hall. She brushed her teeth and turned off the majority of the lights. Soon they were left alone in the dimly lit living room.

"Claire," Fang whispered. She'd spent more than enough time studying the way Lightning's body looked to know what it looked like when it was waking up. Her muscles were tensing and her hands clamped together into fists. She was surprised when Lightning stayed seated. "Look. At. Me."

Lightning scoffed. She refused even as she heard Fang getting up from her resting place. The close proximity of the other woman made the hairs on the back of her neck stand out on end. She could feel the warmth of Fang's breath on her ear.

The raven haired woman was uncomfortably close. Lightning counted seconds in her head. Two seconds to Blaze Edge. Six seconds to the front door. Eight seconds to the back door. When she thought about the windows she inwardly shook her head. The windows were out. Serah said not to break anything.

Fang could catch her at the front door. She calculated. Fifteen seconds tops and that's all she would need. The older woman would have to return home for her weapon if she expected a fight. Soft hands on her cheeks brought her thought process to a screeching halt. Fang caressed the gentle skin within her palms and nudged Lightning's ear with her nose.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked clenching her eyes closed. She knew if she made any sudden movements her getaway time would drastically decrease.

"Cutting off your chances at escape," Fang whispered. She would barely explain the excitement that coursed through her when she felt Lightning shudder.

The pink haired female gulped. The room she was in suddenly got much warmer than it had been just moments prior. The cushions compressed on both sides of her as Fang climbed onto the couch.

The raven haired woman settled her weight down on to Lightning's lap. This portion of their game would usually end relatively quickly. The younger woman always made sure of that. Lightning would never admit it out loud but she was afraid. To her, anything further than a kiss required commitment and she knew she wasn't ready for that; especially if it involved her unpredictable Pulsian goddess.

Fang would take her chances. Lightning would either beat her off, beginning their chase with hand to hand combat, or give in. Either way Fang would get what she wanted.

Fang watched in delight as Lightning licked her lips unconsciously. She took that as an invitation. The larger warrior leaned in and captured Lightning's silky lips with her own. Fang had experienced what it was like to be in Heaven, but in her opinion, sitting in Lightning's lap, lips locked, was a more pleasurable experience.

Lightning kissed back drawing in Fang's lower lip and sucking on it lightly. The groan that Fang emitted awoke something inside her she hadn't felt in a long time. The younger woman brought her hands up and pulled Fang's away from her face. Those hands in which she had set free took to exploring the curvature of her body.

Lightning's hands traveled until they found Fangs soft thighs.

The desperate requirement for air forced Fang to break the kiss. She leaned backward as Lighting brought her arms up behind her back to stabilize her. Those same arms brought her forward bringing her body closer to the hungry mouth she'd left feeling deprived. Fang whimpered. The ache between her legs increased. She was in hopeless need of some relief as she ground her hips down onto Lightning's.

The feel of the curves underneath her finger tips coupled with Fangs talented hands roaming as they wished over her body was becoming too much. She knew the Pulsian woman was hungry for her but she couldn't. Her mind defied her body and took back some much needed control.

Lightning opened her eyes and locked them with Fang's. The raven haired woman prepared herself just in time. Lightning quickly planted her palms on Fangs chest and roughly forced her off.

Fang had never seen Lightning bolt as fast as she did now; Blaze Edge grasped tightly in her hand as she shot out of the room, through the kitchen, and out the back door. She smirked. The chase was on.

Lightning sprinted as hard as she could in an effort to put enough distance in between Fang and herself. She cursed herself for the way she felt. Intimate propinquity with the raven haired woman caused her heart to race and her thoughts to muddle. As she ran she felt free. Fang would leave what had happened behind and when she caught up they would focus on nothing but the fight.

She passed many prime places she usually would have stopped to set up keep but not tonight. She picked open ground. The local park was deserted when she reached it. She took her time warming up. She wasn't exactly in what she would call fighting apparel but what she had on would have to do.

She felt like a little kid as she walked up the rack of iron bars. She secured Blaze Edge awkwardly before reaching up the hang down from the jungle gym component. She wondered how long it would take Fang to track her down. She pulled herself up until her chin rested on the bar and lowered herself slowly.

Fang never knew whether or not to be happy that the two lived in the same neighborhood. At least it made getting her lance easier. She opened the door slowly and peered inside the house. Vanille laid sprawled out on the couch in a deep sleep.

Fang snaked her arm just inside the door and grabbed her weapon. She closed the door quietly and sprinted off. Lightning had gone east when she'd left the house. Which in her experience tagging her meant somewhere along the lines Lightning had tailed around and gone west.

Fang bounded off in the direction her senses took her. The night was too clear for the younger female to want to be indoors and with the mood she was in, she was sure to want an all out rumble.

The beach was too heavily patrolled Fang noted as she trotted along scoping out suitable areas. She kept going until she felt she'd gone too far. There was nothing fun within the residential area she now stood in. She rounded on the nearest corner and smiled. She could barely see Lightning's lithe form as it pulled up on the bar again.

The raven haired women threw stealth to the wind and launched herself using her lance toward her prey. Lightning was ready in a second, Blaze Edge extended. The two weapons clashed together as Lightning blocked the taller woman's attack. Fang dropped low and swept Lightning's feet from beneath her.

The swordswoman rolled away from Fang when she hit the ground. She jumped to her feet and stared Fang down. The two women circled and again Fang went on the offensive. She swung her lance in a wide upward arch tearing a piece of Lightning's shirt as she nearly tagged her. The pink haired woman rebounded bringing her sword down heavily onto Fangs block.

The raven haired woman held her block firm even as the pressure caused her knee's to give. Lightning looked down on her with cold eyes and Fang allowed herself to become too distracted. The younger woman positioned her stance to a ninety degree angle and executed the best side kick she'd ever done.

Fang cursed herself as the blow landed to the side of her head. She'd left herself completely unguarded. The force of the blow threw her off the side. The soft grass they fought on barely doing anything to soften her landing. Rocks and sticks stabbed her as she skidded along the ground.

When she came to a halt she could hear the soft padding of Lightning's feet as she prepared to strike again. The older warrior would be in trouble if she didn't move fast enough. Her head reeled as she moved out of the way; Lightning's weapon hitting the ground merely inches from her face. It was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

"Get up," Lightning growled. She dropped her weapon as she nudged the older woman with her foot.

Bright lights flashed off in the distance pulling her attention away from her downed opponent. The two women had captured the attention of a nearby patrol unit. She didn't know how many men surrounded her, weapons centered on her. She felt a headache coming on as she raised her hands and put them behind her head.

Rough hands forced her down onto her knees and she was cuffed. She watched the scene around her closely. They examined Fang and radioed in for transportation. Lightning scoffed as they pulled her to her feet, a law enforcement vehicle awaited her. They read her off a practiced monologue explaining her rights and shoved her into the vehicle. It had been a long time since she'd been arrested. She knew where they were going to detain her and her head began to throb.

The raven haired woman angered her. She hadn't even given her a real fight. Lightning seethed. It wasn't fair. Fang had received her end of the bargain. Now she'd been left hanging dry, in jail, with a certain antagonizing female taunting her from the other side of her cell door.

One thing was for sure:

She was going to kill Fang.


	4. Bad For Business

_Thanks to BabyCapri1990 and Leena39 for betaing this chapter._

_Chapter Four: Bad for Business._

_The small traveling party climbed the steep hills that led them between Palumpolum and Bohdum. Snow led the way while Fang tagged behind. Lightning was nowhere to be seen. She was deep in the trees scouting out the area around them._

"_We should rest here," Snow said halting the group. "Fang, would you mind getting Lightning?"_

_The dark haired woman nodded. It didn't take her long to track the other woman down. She had this odd attraction to wide open spaces. She cleared the brush that blocked her view and took in the sight before her. She liked the way Lighting looked while she was concentrating but now there was something different about the way she appeared._

_She looked lonely. It wasn't very much of a change from the way she usually looked but when she was alone and thought no one was looking, the usually resilient warrior got lost in her own melancholy. _

_Fang came out from the brush and stood staring out into the vast amount of nothingness that lay before them. She wondered if Lightning had anyone special worrying about her back where she was from. She shook that thought away. Lightning wasn't the type to have someone waiting on her._

_"Light?" Fang called out to the other girl. The tall beauty sat down on the Cliffside beside Lightning, her legs swinging as she stared off into the distance. The night around them was clear; it was hard to imagine that there could be so much chaos going on around them. _

_"Hmm?" Lightning replied coming back from her distraction. _

_"Have you ever, you know, had someone?" Fangs choice of words was spoken with a tinge of uncertainty. _

_"What do you mean?" Lightning turned toward Fang staring into dark green orbs filled with an emotion she couldn't explain. The older female's eyebrows came together as she tried to find the right words. _

_"An intimate liaison?" _

_The pink haired warrior pursed her lips in thought. Out of all the annoyingly serious things Fang had ever asked her, she never thought that this topic would be one of them. She thought back. It had been a long time since anyone in her life had asked her a question of this nature. _

_"Once upon a time," Lightning said. "There was someone that managed to catch and hold firmly onto my attention. Why?" _

_Fang shrugged. "Fleeting thought." _

_"What about you?" Lightning inquired. Now that the can had been opened she couldn't help but wonder about whether or not her companion had any brave young suitors that could handle her savage attitude. _

_"I've been out some, not exactly with any one I'd want to meet again." _

_"You cruise?" Lightning asked confused. "That doesn't exactly seem like it would be your forte." _

_"It's a poor substitute but sometimes…" Fang paused for a moment becoming lost in her thoughts. "I just need someone." _

_"I guess I could understand that," Lightning said with a nod of her head. "But you know, you have Vanille and me. You don't always have to go looking for someone you don't know to talk to." _

_"Vanille's my best friend," Fang responded. "But there are just certain things I'd rather not discuss with her." _

_"And me?" _

_"Well, our relationship is different." Fang said. "It's more of a give and take sort of thing." _

_"Funny," Lightning said. "I can't think of anything you've ever given me." _

_"I don't necessarily have anything you'd particularly care for," _

_"I wouldn't mind sparring more often," Lightning said. _

_"Perhaps an accord can be formed." _

_"I'll give you the time I deem necessary to convey your feelings, whine, or whatever," Lightning teased. "and then to blow of some tension we can spar." _

_"How does fighting me benefit you?" Fang asked. _

_Lightning was by far the strangest friend she had, even above the black guy that carried the baby Chocobo around in his afro. She saw Lightning shrug. _

_"You should tell me about him," _

_"Him?" Lightning asked. "I don't remember any male companions in my past." _

_"Forgive me and my wrong assumptions," The dark haired woman said. "You should tell me about her sometime." _

_"I'll consider it," Lightning replied settling back down into silence. _

Fang blinked the blinding light that shone in her eyes made it difficult for her to see. Squinting her eyes only made the light tolerable. Machine's beeped quietly next to her and she could feel the I.V's drip in her arm. The smell alone told her she was in the hospital.

She tried to think back to her last moments of consciousness. Lightning had played dirty in her opinion. Head blows were only dished out for desperate situations. There was shuffling somewhere next to her and a blurry face appeared.

"Fang?"

It was Vanille. The bedridden woman opened her eyes more and the girl's face became clear.

"If you'd like I'll let the nurses know you're awake," she said. "Then maybe we can take you home."

Fang shook her head. She'd have enough of nurses the minute the first one entered through the door, unless the nurse was hot. Then there was fun to be had.

"What happened?"

"Lightning knocked you out. A nearby patrol spotted you guys, Lightning got arrested," Vanille said sitting on the edge of her bed. Fang attempted to sit up. "Serah's going to leave her there until she calms down a bit."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll help," Fang said while Vanille helped her into the sitting position.

"You have no idea," she said. "but if you go bail her out or, you know, make a little phone call..."

"No," Fang said. "I'm _not_ calling her."

Lightning tapped her foot against the wall as she lounged on her cot. She'd long gotten over being angry but her nerves were being danced on by the precincts captain. She huffed as she heard the heels of the person in question clacked toward her cell.

"Enjoying yourself?" The tall blonde woman asked. Her knee length long hair trailed behind her. The smirk that played on her face almost made Lightning want to strangle her but instead she ignored her and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Keys jingled and the lock to her holding cell opened. The captain walked over to the wall nearest to her and leaned on it. Her arms were crossed over her chest and two guns rested at her sides. Her glasses sat on the tip of her nose as she looked down at her captive.

"Forgetting your manners?" she asked.

"Don't you have a job Captain Nabaat?"

"I'm doing it, Lieutenant," Jihl said with a smile. "Keeping ruffian's locked away."

Lightning scoffed and went back to trying to find pictures in the texture on the ceiling. It was easy for her to ignore many people but Jihl just happened to be on the rare list of people she couldn't generally block out.

"It's a shame really. I don't understand why we couldn't become strong allies." Jihl said. "We're just so much alike…"

"We are not alike," Lightning snapped interrupting Jihl's short monologue. The very notion that the two had more than being women in common was not one she liked to think about. Jihl was a murderer. There was no way around it. The way her eyes gleamed when she smiled was an indication of her traitorous nature.

"Come now, after all we've gone through together, our bond should be stronger." Jihl said. "I would have thought Yun's happiness would come first."

"What are you getting at," Lightning said sitting up from her resting position. "The way I feel about you has nothing to do with Fang,"

"It's so unlike you to lie so blatantly, L'cie," Jihl said her facial expression becoming serious. "Do you honestly believe that your closed minded opinion of me had no effect on Yun,"

"Don't flatter yourself," Lightning replied. "Unless you're in my face I don't give you a seconds thought."

"Then why did our relationship change when you came into the picture?" Jihl asked.

"You interrupted our picture," Lightning replied. "You may have had some basis if you'd known her before I'd met her."

"You refer to it as 'our picture' and have to ask how you were an interference."

"Don't blame me for your failed relationship."

"I only place blame where it is due," Jihl said. "Yun is special. What we had was amazing and the only thing in the way of me having her back is you. I see the way she looks at you. Those stupid fleeting glances you two pass between each other like sick puppies. You, Claire Farron, are bad for business."

Lightning scoffed and folded her arms over her chest in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me ask Yun yourself." Jihl said getting up from her leaning position against the wall. "You're free to go, Lieutenant."

The older woman left the cell door open when she left. Her heels clacking as she walked back down the hall. Jihl's words plagued her even as she got up from her seat and met the awaiting guards that were going to escort her out.

She collected her weapon and left the police station. It was a long walk back to her seaside dwelling, but by the time she made it there, she was calm. She ambled up the stairs and checked the door knob. It was unlocked so she went inside. Serah was home. The large blonde lummox relaxing on her couch more than told her so.

"Sis!" Snow greeted getting up from his spot to embrace her. Despite her disposition she allowed him to hug her. When he stepped back and looked at her she moved him aside and wandered to her room. She'd actually gotten a pretty good rest while she had been locked away.

The slim warrior changed into street clothes and listened as Snow informed Serah that she was home. It was a short time later that there was a knock on Lightning's door.

"What?" she called.

Serah pushed the door open and came inside.

"Are you going to visit her?" She asked.

"Yes," Lightning responded. "So I can pull the plug."


	5. Quit Your Bitching, Liar

Author's Note: Much thanks to BaCa19 and Leena39 for the editing.

Chapter Five: Quit Your Bitching, Lair.

Fang inwardly flinched. Even through her drug-induced sleep, she could feel Lightning's dream piercing stare. She could not yet tell whether that stare was life threatening or not. That would require her to open her eyes. Something she was really trying to avoid doing.

"How long do you intend to play possum?" Lightning asked whilst keeping her voice low and soft. She could tell Fang was no longer asleep. She knew firsthand what the extreme headaches left by head blows felt like, along with a killer concussion. High-pitched voices were at the top of the list for making things worse. Luckily for her, last nights frustration had dissipated. She was not quite sure how to feel as she placed her cool soft hands on Fang's forehead and brushed away the dark locks

"Depends," Fang opened her blue eyes. They were cloudy with sleep and slightly glazed over. Lightning could not accurately judge how Fang felt. The raven-haired woman sensed Lightning's discomfort and gave her, what she hoped to be a comforting smirk.

"Don't give me that look," Lightning said, trying to hide her annoyance. "I just suffered through a night with your best friend dancing on my nerves."

"Fine, the next time you end up in the slammer I'm leaving you there, Sunshine."

"I'm rather curious to know what you promised her in return," Lightning said. "Having something as precious as me in her grasp must have come at a pretty high price."

Fang sighed. She had not had time to prepare for that question. It never took Lightning very long to get to the point. Only god knows what the two women talked about while Lightning was Jihl's captive audience.

"Don't flatter yourself," Fang said. "It was nothing big."

Lightning watched her closely. Fang was never one to look her in the eyes when she lied. She watched the stiffening of the older woman's broad shoulders and the way her fingers shook as she fidgeted with her I.V.

"You're lying," Lightning said. "And there is only one reason you'd lie."

"I don't want to talk about it," Fang replied.

"Oh, it had to be something really worth the price," Lightning said. "I wonder if I called Vanille…"

"It's none of your business," Fang snapped. "Do you have any idea how much of my pride I lost just by making that fucking phone call."

"Quit your bitching, liar." Lightning said. "If we weren't in this hospital I'd kick your a-"

"Is there anything wrong ladies?" The nurse that was seeing to Fang asked. "I thought I heard someone calling."

"No," Lightning said. "I was just on my way out."

Lightning got up and without another word, she left. Fang scoffed. Lightning could be such a pain in the ass.

Lightning checked the mailbox on her way inside the house. She was done visiting Fang, the woman infuriated her. Vanille would have to go and fetch her from the hospital tomorrow morning when she was released. The envelope in her hand was light and the handwriting on the front was familiar. She put it aside and went to go make herself comfortable.

Serah was not home. She had been spending more and more time with the boys over the last few days. It was pathetically apparent how much she missed Snow while he was gone. After changing her clothes, she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She was going through one of her binges. It would die soon.

She went back to the note and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. Opening it, she read the neat handwriting on the small slip of paper. It was just as she suspected. Her small group was being called out on another mission. She was not sure they would be up to go so soon after just coming back. Serah was locking down on Snow. Vanille was becoming bored with traveling all the time. Sazh could not afford to be away from Dajh for longer than need be, and Hope needed more stability.

If she were speaking to the older woman she would probably have been able to talk Fang into going, but she really did not feel like having the Oerbian female dancing on her nerves in the middle of nowhere. Fang would disagree but she was in no position to go off fighting any hardcore battles.

They would simply have to turn the assignment down.

Lightning heard the door in the living room open and shut gently. Whoever entered shuffled around at the door with their shoes. Lightning felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth when her guest tripped and fell over. A short time later, Hope appeared.

Lightning tucked the note away in her pocket and met the boy's eyes. He blushed a little but brushed it off.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. Ever since Lightning had spent the night in jail, she had been acting funny in his opinion. She had always been secretive but now she was actively keeping things from them.

"Nothing really," Lightning responded. "Just wondering when I'll get that transfer."

"You're really eager to leave us, aren't you?"

"Don't be such a baby," she told him. "I'm not going to leave you."

Hope nodded but did not look convinced. He was always afraid she would pack up in the middle of the night and leave him with their friends. Lightning sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you so devoted to someone you don't trust?" Lightning asked him, catching eye contact with the boy and refusing to let it go.

"Sorry," Hope said looking down. "I just don't want you to get so stressed out you feel like leaving is your only option.

"Quit worrying about me," Lightning said. She got up from her stool and went over to him; placing her hands on his shoulders, she gripped him firmly, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Serah."

Hope wanted to protest but he left the issue alone.

"What else is on your mind?"

She left him and went over to the refrigerator it was time for lunch and she was sure the boy had not been fed. Spoiled brat.

"I've wanted to go and visit Fang but no one will take me," Hope said. "I was hoping maybe since you were going to go I could go with you."

"I don't see why you couldn't go on your own. I trust you'll stay out of trouble."

He nodded.

Hope stayed longer and had lunch with the slightly older woman. They complimented each other nicely with their sincerely quiet natures.

An hour and a half later, Hope found himself in the elevator of Bodhum's only hospital. When the doors dinged and opened, He got out and looked around. There were not very many nurses bustling about so it was relatively silent.

He found Fang's room with ease. As he approached her door, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He shook it off. He had never been a fan of hospitals.

Fang was awake when he entered and welcomed him with a smile. She had been in the hospital nearly a week and was glad to be finally going home the next day.

Hope would have returned the smiled but the presence of Fangs other guest made him step back a few feet. He had moved back so far he was almost completely out of the room again.

"Hope," The tall blonde sitting in the chair next to Fang's other guest bed greeted. "It's been a while."

"Uh, yeah," Hope said. "I'll come back later."

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving," Jihl said. She got up. The older woman leaned over and whispered something in Fangs ear. When she was done with her message, she cupped Fangs cheek and brought the other woman's lips to hers.

Hope turned away to give the two privacy, but disapproval churned within him. Jihl, he was sure was more than likely a nice person. A tad jealous and manipulative definitely but Fang had to see something in her to be giving her a second chance.

Jihl made eye contact with him as she brushed past him on her way out of the door. Her heels clicked softly along as she walked. He waited until he could no longer hear her. Fang looked uneasily at his grim face.

"Don't worry," Hope said. "I'm not touching that one."

"Thanks," Fang answered. "You know that gals, Vanille'll have my head and Lightning, well she just won't speak to me."

"Those are best case scenarios," Hope reminded her. "But I'm not here to talk about the problems you're creating for yourself. How have you been feeling?"

"Like I should have been out of bed days ago," Fang said. "I'm bored most of the time but sometimes I get visitors and that makes the experience brighter."

"I just don't understand why you two fight. All of Bodhum knows you two are formidable." Hope said. "Is it a dominance thing?"

"What do you mean?" Fang laughed.

"Like when dominant animals in the wild fight off younger challengers," he explained. "They get put in their place but are resilient, so no matter how many times they lose they come back for more."

"No, but close. And if it were are you insinuating Lightning is our dominant female?" Fang asked. She looked skeptically at the boy.

"Well," He said. "Isn't she?"

"More like a lioness keeping her cubs close," Fang said. "Cubs being everyone except me."

"Right," He said. "But that still doesn't explain why."

"You'll understand one day," she said. "Lightning and I have a unique situation."

"Whatever," Hope said. "So what have they been feeding you in here?"

"I'm not sure," She replied. "Serah and Vanille are like clockwork. Vanille has been making these amazing breakfasts' as of late. You?"

"I had lunch with Light and she made these great sandwiches and an autumn salad that would have made you want to swallow your tongue."

Fangs stomach growled at the thought and Hope smiled.

"You really know how to make a girl homesick," Fang said.

It went quiet. Hope looked out of the window in Fangs room. The bedridden woman had a nice view of Bodhum. Fang watched the expressions pass over his face. They never lasted longer than a few seconds but she caught all of them.

"What's eating you?" Fang asked.

"I think we have another mission," Hope answered. "But no one is prepared to go so she might try and do something rash like go all commando, ya know?"

"Don't you trust her?"

"Yes," Hope said. "I trust Lightning to be Lightning and sometimes she's like a kid with a ball. She plays with it and when that ball gets away from her and rolls into the road, she doesn't always consider all of the possible ramifications before running out after it."

"That's because in her mind the ramifications don't apply to her," Fang said. "And the ones that do are just minor inconveniences for her."

"That's our Lightning," Hope said. He smiled proudly at the bedridden woman and she nodded. They wouldn't have her any other way.

Lightning awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned and turned over. She didn't want to open her eyes so she felt around for the electronic device until her hands found it. Without looking at the caller I.D she answered it. The drowsy woman held in a curse when Fangs voice met her ear. It had only been a few days since Fang had gotten out of the hospital and the woman was already driving her nuts.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, Lightning got up and decided to make her bed. She pulled off all the blankets and started from the very bottom. She liked her bed made a certain way. The sheets were always first then, depending on the time of year, a light blanket. She tightly tucked the corners. When she was finished she smoothed out the remaining wrinkles. She had left her large comforter on the floor until now. She picked it up and brushed it off before folding it and laying it neatly at the end of the bed.

She inspected her handy work with a critical eye and then set off to get dressed. She shuffled through her closet and pulled out a pair of tan cargo pants and a pale blue shirt. It would be too hot out for an undershirt. Her phone rang again and she ignored it. Just like she had every other time the woman had tried to contact her since their last meeting.

She was leaving the bedroom when someone knocked on her door. It was still pretty early. She figured it must have been someone she knew. Lightning eyed the door and walked toward it but stopped when she got closer. The silhouette cast through the curtains over the doors window made her think back to her annoying phone. Her eyes turned to slits and she reached over the back of the couch to retrieve Blaze Edge from its resting place.

Apparently just being ignored wasn't going to be enough.


	6. Reap What You Sow

Chapter Six: Reap What You Sow.

Fang knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when no one answered. She sighed. This was about the longest Lightning had ever gone without talking to her. Usually she just dealt with it until one of them came to their limit. Fang was quickly approaching hers. Finally the door know turned and Lightning stood there Blaze Edge in hand and ready for whatever Fang had to throw at her.

"Can't we just have a civil conversation for once?" Fang asked.

Time up.

Lightning's fist met Fang's lip before she could even blink. The older woman stumbled back but didn't defend herself. She wasn't here to fight. Her face set in defiance she clenched her fists and looked Lighting in the eyes. The younger woman stared down at her, her gaze as cold as ice.

"I won't fight you," Fang said.

"Then what good are you?" Lightning asked. Her question sounded dangerously close to being serious in Fang's opinion. Fang shuffled in her spot as the question bore down on her.

Lightning scoffed and looked the older woman over. She was dressed in a manner that suggested she had somewhere to be sometime soon. Her white dress shirt and black slacks were ironed. A solid black tie hung loosely from her neck. Her hair was the same mess it always was. If Lightning wasn't five seconds away from losing her temper she might have found Fang mildly attractive.

"Light," Fang said softly. "I wanted to tell you myself..."

_Four Days Prior_

_Lightning stopped in the middle of her jog to answer her phone. It was Vanille. She desperately hopped the older woman wasn't calling so she could toss the responsibility of picking up Fang onto her._

"_Farron," Lightning said her throat was dry and her voice sounded scratchy._

"_I'm so fucking pissed," Vanille yelled through the phone. Lightning could feel the crackle of Vanille's magic flow through the phone line. Something that sounded very similar to a dish met its doom on the other end of the line._

"_Are you drunk?" Lightning felt the need to ask. It was the middle of the day but something Vanille had her moments._

"_I wish," The older woman said. "So I go to the hospital to pick up Fang and who the fuck do I find…"_

_Something else crashed against the wall and Lightning cringed._

"_Who did you find?" Lightning asked staying calm, one of them had to be._

"_That… That…" Vanille screamed and something wooden broke. _

"_Vanille I'm going to need to you to articulate more clearly." Lightning said. She pulled her ear piece from her pocket and attached it to her ear. _

"_Nabaat," Vanille said trying to be calm. "Hanging all over my Fang like she was a piece of beef or something."_

"_You're joking," Lightning said. "Actually that makes a lot of sense."_

"_I blame myself you know," Vanille said. "If I hadn't suggested she give her a call to get you out of that cage we probably wouldn't be going through this mess."_

"_Don't blame yourself for this Vanille," Lightning said. "But that was a very stupid suggestion."_

"_My house is a mess," Vanille said changing the subject. "You should come help me clean it."_

"_Make Fang do it," Lightning said. "You can crash over at my place for a bit."_

_Vanille remained silent for a few moments contemplating Lightning's offer. They hadn't always been the best of friends but right now the woman she claimed as her best friend was being a moron._

"_I just can't believe this," Vanille murmured. "And Hope knew by the way. That little pansy was just too afraid to say anything."_

"_Could you blame him? I wouldn't be surprised if that thing threatened him or something." Lightning replied. "I bet every dish in your house wishes you hadn't found out."_

"_You have no idea," Vanille said, treading lightly over the poor objects that lay littered in pieces across the floor. "I just thought that she was passed that stage."_

"_Yeah well," Lightning said. "So did I…"_

All of the emotions Lightning had been trying to kill since Vanille had informed her that Fang had gone back to Jihl surged forward. She didn't want to see Fang's face. She didn't want to hear her voice. She didn't even want to sense her presence on the face of this planet.

"Don't," Lightning said. "You've made your choice."

"Just give me a chance to explain before you fly off on some tangent." Fang said. "I can't have you thinking…"

"Have me thinking what? That there was ever going to be anything more to you than being a filthy good for nothing Pulse L'cie," Lightning felt the tears coming and refused to allow them to fall in front of Fang. "I hope you're happy."

Lightning stepped backward out of her doorway and slammed the door in the stunned woman's face.

Fang sighed. That had gone almost as horribly as it had gone with Vanille, at least Lightning only punched her once and the pink haired woman was the victim. Things between them had started to smooth out and this would definitely set them back at square one.

The dark haired woman sat down on the step and waited. Her redheaded friend would be back from work soon. If Lightning wouldn't talk to her she as fairly confident Vanille would.

It didn't take long for her lifelong friend to show up. She worked nightshifts and her demeanor was one of fatigue.

"I'm really not in the mood," Vanille said trudging up the stairs past her.

"Please Vanille," Fang asked. "When are you going to stop ignoring me? You're supposed to be my best friend and you won't even answer the phone when I call."

"Go be best friends with Jihl," Vanille told her. "I'm much to disappointed in your choice of partner right now to be of any help to you."

"She hates me," Fang said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If someone you didn't want to let in, got in, made you believe you wouldn't hurt them, and then stabbed you, you'd understand why she doesn't want to talk to you." Vanille said. "I know you have a date, wouldn't want to make you late."

Vanille removed her keys from her pocket and opened the door.

"Bye Fang," She said and for the second time the Farron's door was shut in her face.

Fang cursed and looked down at her watch. Coaxing those two would take more time than she had at the moment. Vanille was right. She did have a date and Jihl wouldn't be happy with her either if she were late.

"Women," Fang huffed and set off to her next destination.


	7. It's Worth It

_Chapter Seven: It's Worth It_

Lightning sat in her office. She could hear Vanille as she entered the house. She took in a shaky breath and pulled a tissue from the box on the desk in front of her. She told herself she was being ridiculous. That Fang was completely capable of making her own decisions and if she chose Jihl then that was it. She told herself it shouldn't matter. She didn't care about Fang. Hell, she barely even liked the cocky brunette.

There was a knock on the door that drew her from her thoughts. She tried to compose herself but felt herself failing. She didn't say anything and eventually the knocking stopped. She heard Vanille attempt to turn the knob and with a defeated sigh the redhead gave up. Lightning heard footsteps leading away from the door and slowly dissipate.

Lightning hated herself for feeling this way. Since when did she care when someone ruined their lives. They were not her responsibility. She pulled open the top drawer to her desk and pulled out the small piece of paper she had found herself reading more and more. She considered her next option. She refused to sit around thinking about things that didn't concern her.

Lightning wiped away the wetness from her cheeks she tried to pretend wasn't there. She still had her pride and Vanille seeing her in this state definitely wasn't going to help.

The shower water in the guest bedroom started and Lightning stood up from her seat and proceeded toward the door. She shoved the letter in her pocket and put her hand on the door knob. She took one last deep breath and exited the room. The house was quiet aside from the noise in the bathroom. Sarah wouldn't be home until mid afternoon.

Lightning entered her room and looked around. Her mission pack lay freshly stocked near her bedroom window. She was always quick to restock it once she returned. She was never one to be caught off guard.

Lightning stripped out of her comfortable house clothes and put on her battle attire. She scanned the room for anything she might have forgotten. The sheath hanging behind her was empty. She'd left her gun blade on the living room couch.

The water had stopped in the bathroom. Lightning counted the minutes since she'd heard it running. Vanille took ten minutes to shower if she didn't completely wash her hair. Seven minutes drying off and put on clothes. She didn't have much time left.

The pink haired girl opened the door and peeked out. Vanille was nowhere to be seen. This in her opinion wasn't necessarily a good thing. She walked out of her room casually. Her steps were light. She didn't want to alert the other woman that she was out of her "sulking corner" as Serah so kindly called it.

"I'm getting good at this," Vanille said. "I was informed of your notorious counting skills."

Lightning took in a slow deep breath and exhaled. She turned to face the redhead. Her already peach skin a little pink from its most recent scrubbing.

"You're becoming bothersome," Lightning said, her voice having evened out.

"Oh you don't mean that," Vanille said. The redhead laughed when Lightning scoffed. "Any particular reason you're sneaking around your own house?"

"Avoiding you," Lightning said shortly. She turned from the older woman and kept walking into the living room. If she didn't answer Vanille's questions that other woman would never leave her alone. She figured she'd get straight to the point. "I know you didn't miss the large Pulsian on the front steps."

"Well no," Vanille said. "And from the looks of the both of you, you didn't miss each other either."

Lightning shrugged and grabbed her gun blade from the couch. She slid it into its sheath and scanned the living room.

"I'm coming," Vanille said. "If I let you go alone Serah will never forgive me."

"If you'd mind your own business you wouldn't know," Lightning said. "As far as you know I'm going to the grocery store."

"With a weapon?" Vanille asked incredulously. "Are you going to rob the place?"

Lightning's irritation level was rising again. She just wanted to grab her things and go, but Vanille had a point. Serah would be sick out of her mind with worry if she were to leave alone. Lightning waved Vanille off, giving the girl the signal that she could go and pack.

The redhead was gone and in less than five minutes had returned with all the gear she thought that she would need.

"Where are we going?" Vanille asked. She walked into the kitchen and found the note pad they used to write grocery lists on.

"Hanging Edge," Lightning said. She opened the refrigerator and looked for anything she might want to take with her. She didn't find anything so she rummaged through the cabinets. There were dried foodstuffs she always kept on hand. She took those and packed them away. "They want us to go and have a better look around."

Vanille shuddered. She had no intentions of ever returning to the place where she had almost been "purged".

"That's all?" Vanille asked. "How much are they paying us for this? Life threatening missions cost extra you know."

"It's worth it," Was all Lightning said in reply. That was enough for Vanille. The young woman finished scribbling off her note and they were set.

Obera Yun Fang stared of into the distance while her companion spoke of the current on goings at her job. She had attempted to be a great dinner partner and at least listen to what Jihl had to say but she couldn't and eventually she gave up trying all together.

They were sitting in an upscale restaurant that Fang knew Jihl frequented. The waiters were kind and provided them with excellent service. Her eyes traveled around the room looking at the people who dined there. They were nothing like she was. She was a ground pounder; manual labor suited her unlike the white collar brats around her. They sipped their wine and were not interested in the lives of those around them.

She felt slightly out of place. She was nothing like these people.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jihl asked finally. She had noticed Fang's distant demeanor. It was unlike the other woman not to be attentive.

"I think so," Fang answered. She did have a small headache coming on but nothing else. "I took painkillers before I got to your house."

"Then you undoubtedly must be tired," She answered. "Perhaps we can cut our night out short and return to my place for a movie?"

Fang smiled and Jihl returned it with a genuine one of her own.

"I would enjoy that very much actually," Fang said.

Jihl nodded. They finished their meals and their host presented them with the check a while later. Jihl paid it without even checking the tab. She just handed the host her bank card and turned her attention back to Fang.

Jihl's hands roamed over Fang's shoulders massaging them lightly. When the host returned her card she slipped into her purse and grabbed Fang's hand drawing her from the restaurant. They walked quietly through the small bustling city they lived in.

Fang looked around. This place was nothing like her home. The sound, the smells, the general atmosphere around her was completely different. Homesickness welled within her. She wondered if Vanille ever felt this way when she looked around.

She sighed. Thinking about Vanille depressed her. She turned her attention to Jihl, who was pretending to be interested in something off in the distance. Jihl gave Fang her space. She didn't demand to know every detail about every thought that passed through her head. Jihl didn't give her cold glares or sharp tones.

"Jihl?" Fang called, her voice low so not to startle the other woman.

"Yes Yun," She answered, turning to look at the other woman.

"I need some ice cream,"

Jihl nodded in understanding and they stopped on the way to the younger woman's house.

Jihl lived in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Few lights were on in the homes around them. Jihl's neighbors were the type to retire early. Jihl lead her up the steps and pulled her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Fang actually liked Jihl's living room. The soft suede of the black couch was welcoming to her. Jihl had a soft spot for wooden made furniture. Her coffee table was probably more expensive than anything Fang owned. Jihl released her hand and went deeper into the house. Fang removed her shoes and opted to greet the couch with her presence.

"One day that couch is going to swallow you," Jihl said reappearing. She had changed into something much more relaxing than the cocktail dress she had been sporting. The younger woman climbed over into the small niche of space that was left between Fang and the back of the couch. The older woman laughed and made more room.

Jihl smiled. Her glasses were crooked and Fang reached forward and removed them. Jihl was nearly blind without them and teasing her brought Fang endless amounts of entertainment.

"Yun," Jihl pretended to be stern. "You give those back this instant young lady."

"Or what," Fang said. "Are you going to spank me? Teach me some lesson I'll never forget."

"I might just have to do that," Jihl said. "To bad without my glasses you're just as attractive as my coat rack."

"You know all the right things to say to get into a girls pants don't you,"

Jihl grinned and nodded vigorously.

Fang didn't return the glasses. Instead she tossed them onto the coffee table and pulled Jihl in close to her. Their movie would have to wait. She needed a nap.


	8. Water Walker or Sky Knight?

Chapter Eight: Water Walker or Sky Warrior?

Vanille hopped happily from ledge to ledge behind Lightning. The younger woman was moving fast. She had a lot of negative energy that she was in desperate need of burning off. If things went well. There mission would only last a few weeks.

Vanille wondered how she could use this time alone with Lightning to her advantage. The redhead smiled and hurriedly caught up. She would do the one thing she knew got on Lightning's nerves the most. Ask questions.

"Have you always been this way?" Vanille asked. She saw the look of annoyance pass over Lightning face and grinned.

"Yes," Lightning answered. "For the most part."

"That's funny," Vanille said. "Serah said you use to be more amiable. Who am I to believe?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. Why did it seem like people were always talking about her. She wasn't all that interesting. It seemed no one around her had anything better to do. Between Serah and Fang opening their mouths every five seconds she couldn't keep anything secret anymore.

"Me,"

"I'm hard pressed to accept that as true ,"

"That's fine with me,"

Vanille scanned ahead and saw that they had reached the end of their stretch of land. Lightning approached the edge and looked over. They were nearly two hundred feet above their next stretch.

"I'll race you to the bottom," Vanille challenged hopping over the side and beginning her decent.

"I'll give you a head start," Lightning said. She watched as Vanille easily clamored down. More than an hour later. Lightning had thought she'd wasted enough time.

"Oden," Lightning called. There was a flash of light and the large summon stood before her. She climbed onto his back and he jumped over the ledge. Vanille glared at her on her way back by and Lightning watched the redhead shrug her backpack off of her shoulders. The pack fell down into the rocky area below.

Oden landed with a thud and Lightning climbed off and he disappeared. She huffed looking upward it would take her a few more hours before she'd reach the bottom and she would undoubtedly be tired.

Lightning took off to find Vanille's discarded pack. Once she found it, she'd make camp in a suitable location.

Lighting shoved her hands in her pockets and began her search.

Cold.

It was the only thing Fang's mind could process. She opened one eye and looked around. Jihl was no where to be seen. It was quiet but there was a draft originating from the back of the house.

A few minutes later she heard a door shut and the draft ceased. Jihl's humming began to fill the air as she made her way into the living room.

"You sleep like a rock," Jihl told her. "even after I fought to get out of your grasp you remained asleep."

"Luckily for you," Fang responded. She sat up straight and stretched.

Jihl moved forward, around the coffee table, and took a seat on the couch. She rubbed the top of Fangs head with her left hand. Fang leaned into it contently. Her pocket vibrating pulled her attention away from her administrations.

She pulled it out and glanced at the caller identification. It was Serah. She pressed the talk button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Fang,"

"They're gone!" Serah said, her voice frantic. Fang could hear Hope and Snow in the background trying to calm the young woman down. "You better not have had anything to do with this or I'm killing you too."

"Serah what are you talking about," Fang asked. Jihl got up and went in the kitchen to give Fang some privacy.

"Lightning and Vanille took that job," Serah said. "They're out there alone. What if they're ambushed?"

"Light and Vanille will be fine," Fang tried to reassure the younger Farron. "They've gone through worse things."

"I would be okay if I at least knew what the job was," Serah said. "God that woman infuriates me. That stupid, stubborn, pain in the ass…"

Fang heard a crash and some movement in the background.

"Serah just tried to kill the phone,"

It was Hope.

"If I'm needed I'll come over," Fang offered.

"I think Serah's planning on going after them," He said. "We might need your help."

"How hard could it possibly be to contain someone Serah's size?" Fang asked. She stood up and fixed her clothing. "Never mind I'll be right there."

Fang disconnected the call before he could say anymore. She walked into the kitchen while rubbing the back of her sore neck. Jihl was sitting at her kitchen table, her nose buried in a book. She barely took notice of Fang when she entered.

"I'm having a bit of a family emergency, I think," Fang told her.

Jihl looked up and shrugged. Fang sighed. She didn't want Jihl to feel like she was always putting her on the back burner. She noticed Jihl's ridged posture and knew she was upset, but the younger woman would never say anything, she never had to, her body language said it all.

"Well don't let me stop you," Jihl said, relaxing. "I'll see you whenever."

Fang nodded and Jihl turned back to her reading. The taller woman left after that. She felt anger well up inside her. It was just like Lightning to run away from her problems instead of dealing with them head on.

She stopped by her own home and picked a few things she'd need, mainly her spear. She reached the Farron residence in no time and was relieved to find people still inside. She knocked on the door and Snow promptly opened it. She entered the house and looked around the house. Serah was sitting on the couch still fuming. Hope was trying his best to sooth her temper. There was no soothing a Farron temper.

"Well if you're ready," Fang said to Serah. "No use wasting all the energy. I say we have ourselves a hunt."

"Lightning," Vanille whined. She was really hoping to get on Lightning's nerves so the younger woman would be more "willing" to answer her questions.

"Shouldn't you be wiped out by now," Lightning said irritably. "It did take you half the day to haul all that fat down the side of that ridge."

"You cheated," Vanille reminded her. "and I know you enjoyed the view."

"Yeah because I couldn't get under your skirt if I wanted to," Lightning said tauntingly. Vanille went dead silent and that pleased Lightning. The two women weren't best friends exactly but they were comfortable enough with each other to be able to tease without any harm being done.

"I knew you were into women," Vanille said finally. "The way you used to get all clamed up when I asked you questions…"

"You asked me what my favorite sexual position was," Lightning interrupted her. "That is not information I'd like to indulge to you."

"But why not?" Vanille said. "You're probably the only person I could have a decent conversation with."

"I'd really rather not,"

Vanille huffed. She knew Lightning would be tough to crack but this was ridiculous. Vanille's eyes turned to slits as she stared over the campfire at Lightning. There had to be something she could get out of the other woman.

"When I was younger, before Fang and I became L'cee, I fell absolutely head over heels…"

"This isn't an "If I tell you mine, you'll tell me yours," attempt is it? Because if it is it won't work."

"Awe come on!" Vanille said. "There had to be someone once upon a time. Some gorgeous water walker, or a brave and courageous sky warrior!"

Lightning looked up at Vanille over the flames and her heart broke at the expression the other woman wore. She sighed and set down the cup she'd been holding. She carefully considered what she was about to do. There was so little that was dear to her heart that the things that were, were closely guarded.

"Her name was Emily," Lightning said. "and I was very much in love with her."

"What happened to her?" Vanille asked. Her eye growing wide. Lightning smiled lightly and turned to look into the flames of their small campfire.

Lightning shook her head slowly. "When the purge first began she was caught helping survivors escape."

"Oh," Vanille said.

"Yeah," Lightning sighed.

The two became silent and Vanille didn't ask any more questions. She could sense when the time to bother Lightning was inappropriate. The older woman got up and spread out her furs. She secured their packs and whispered a spell over their gear, shielding the contents from animals.

"I'll take first watch," Vanille said. Settling down on the edge of their camp, she needed to meditate. Lightning nodded from behind her and pulled out her own light blanket. Lightning settled down on Vanille's furs and placed her hands behind her head.

"Emily…" Lightning whispered into the wind. Memories swarmed her mind, all of them pleasant thoughts as she drifted off.

Vanille listened intently as Lightning's breathing evened out. The air around them no longer held sadness. Vanille paced her breathing and cleared her mind. Perhaps something positive would come of this.


End file.
